El fin justifica los medios
by Fuyuuyita L'Kiku
Summary: ¿Tu vida?¿La vida de tus compañeros?¿La vida de aquellos que quieres?. No importa cuantas veces lo pensemos, la resolución nunca cambiaría, por que solo conocemos un método de hacer las cosas. Las equivalencias siempre funcionan, aunque a veces, dan giros inesperados. [Long-shot][MilitaryStuck][AU][Humanstuck][Multiparing]


_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos ellos son propiedad de Andrew Hussie, el asesino de parejas más grande de todos los tiempos(?)._

* * *

**_Dedicatoria:_**_ A los tiempos, que no hago un fic dedicado a alguien, pero bien, este fic es un regalo de navidad(?), para mi partner de DaveJohn en una cuenta en Facebook, ella aparte de ser mi compañera en feels y explosiones por culpa del OTP, es una de las personas más agradables que he podido conocer y definitivamente se merece esto y mucho más. __Silvi, yo se que alguna vez leerá esto, espero que sea de su agrado._

_PD: Debe saber que como amiga, la quiero un montón -Le lanza kokoro-_

**Menciones importantes:**

**-**_Tina: esta mujer llena mi vida con recomendaciones muy buenas de ellos_

_-Cami: la persona a la cual he stalkeado el OTP, por que los roleea too(?)._

* * *

**_Notas previas a la lectura: _**

**Este fic fue subido sin ser revisado por mi beta, cuando ella pueda editará el documento, pero hasta eso pueden leerlo si gustan**

**Los personajes principales, aún se estan arreglando para hacerse presentes(?). Es decir, que posiblemente ni Dave, ni John aparezcan en este cap.**

* * *

"Los hombres ofenden antes al que aman que al que temen." ( Nicolás Maquiavelo)

"But baby there you again, there you again making me love you" (One more night/Maroon 5)

* * *

_**El fin justifica los medios.**_

_-Prologo: Visión-_

= = Se el capitán estratega.

De momento eres el capitán estratega el cual está encargado de llevar a cabo los planes de una guerra que se avecina. Realmente no se puede decir que no disfrutabas de tu trabajo, te habías preparado toda una vida para esto, desde pequeño habías sido edicado para ser grande. Y pese a que Eridan Ampora jamás tuvo el puesto de Capitan General de la armada, el puesto que ocupabas tampoco era algo pequeño. Es más, la importancia que tenía era más grande del que la mayoría de gente podía imaginar. Ya que dependía que tan bien estén formulados los planes, para que su ejército sobreviviese o no.

Pero ¿realmente lo hacías por puro agrado a la violencia?, la respuesta era mucho más compleja que un si o un no. Pese a sabiendas de muchos de tu amor por hacer tu trabajo bien, y ser catalogado como un salvaje por eso. Tu mayor razón por hacer todo aquello que hacías iba mucho más allá de cualquier ideal de alguien de mente cuadrada.

Tu deseo más grande, y por qué a la final decidiste enlistarte a las tropas militares, había sido siempre, protegerla. Si cualquiera que te conocía sabría que te refrías a la chica de cabello negro y ojos fucsias con la que te habías criado desde que eran pequeños. Feferi Pixies. Quien sabía tu nombre, sabría que la cuidabas como un tesoro. Cuidabas sus delicados gestos al expresarse con aquellos que la rodeaban, cuidabas su sonrisa, cuidabas todo lo que era significativo para tu persona que le pertenecía a ella. Y aunque no te cabía la menor duda de que ella no te correspondería de aquí en unos mil años. Con esa excusa habías cometido unas cuantas barbaries, habías asesinado a un montón de gente, para llegar a donde estas ahora. Todo por mantenerla como la muñeca y princesa que amaste, amas y te frustra.

Cualquiera pensase que lo que acababas de decir, solo podía ser de alguien que estuviese cegado por amor, pero ciertamente si la realidad fuese tan simple, el mundo caminaría por otro sendero diferente al que se ha ido moviendo los últimos siglos.

Pero como esto a lo que llamamos realidad, no era un cuento de hadas, sabias que no eras el único que había hecho ese tipo de sacrificios para llegar a donde estaban. Y a cualquiera que intentase juzgarte tranquilamente pudieses arruinarle los planes con una frase que cualquier inepto que tuviese algo de cultura, sabía, que tras años de hacerla tu medio de defensa, se convirtió en tu practica más grande y la única que parecía racional en los momentos de desesperanza o soledad : " El fin justifica los medios"

Sabiendo y teniendo claro esto, y sabiendo que tenías que presentarle el nuevo proyecto a quien estaba en estos momentos en una posición superior a la tuya, de momento te encontrabas en tu habitación jugando con mapas, piezas muy parecidas a los juegos del monopolio, un compás y una regla. Era una actividad divertida: trazar coordenadas, adelantarte a posiciones y jugadas de un ejército que sabía trabajar mucho más lento que el tuyo. Una hora, dos horas, tres horas. Y ya estaba casi todo listo, estabas más que entusiasmado por que como pocas veces una actividad que necesitase de todo tu intelecto. Se presentaba. Y definitivamente así hubieses continuado al ritmo del Danse Macabre, en tus pensamientos si es que no hubiese sido por el hecho de que siempre, siempre había un idiota que tenía que joder la inspiración y la gracia en el momento en el que estas más emocionado.

Con el suave desliz de la puerta de tu habitación, se aproximó una de las mujeres que siempre había sido un peligro no solo para ti, sino para todos tus compañeros, nada más y nada menos que Serket. Teniendo en cuenta que podría arruinar o filtrar la información de lo que habías armado hasta el momento, dejaste tu escritorio para recibirla. Acomodando tus lentes, y bufanda, fieles compañeras de vida, y sobre todo en este frio invierno.

— ¿Qué se te ofrece Vris? — Comentaste siseaste, mientras la retenías un poco a que no se acercase a lo que hacías.

—Nada, en especial encerrado— respondió ella, igual de cortante que lo hiciste tú.

—¿A que has venido entonces? —volviste a preguntar, con un gesto de amargura en el rostro y con un tono un tanto curioso.

Ella solo sonrió con orgullo, para luego mirarte desafiante.

—¡Hay alguien que te busca! —respondió ella con un tono mucho más tranquilo, pero que tu sabías se trataba de algo más allá de lo que realmente aparentaba.

—¿De quién se trata? —Preguntaste—Sabes que no tengo tiempo para perder ahora, tengo que entregar estos papeles para más tarde. Y seguir planeando una estrategia para el final de la semana—Mierda, se te escapo lo que hacias.

—¿De quien crees que se trata? —Jugueteo ella con su cabello, para luego dirigir su mirada a la mesa en la que habías estado sentado solo hace unos pocos segundos. Para luego, como si se tratase de una persona inocente tantease su mentón como si realmente estuviese intentando recordar algo. Hasta que por fin, su boca de vivora, se abrió para por un momento romper la tranquilidad de cristal que habías construido con tu trabajo.

— Creo que es tu amiguita. —Respondió con una sonrisa. —Pero no lo malinterpretes, no está sola. —Replico y tú ya no querías escuchar más.

Mordiste con fuerza tu labio inferior acallando lo que supone que ibas a decir. Y le dirigiste la mirada a quien estaba en tu delante pidiéndole que se retire. A la final ya había cumplido lo que había venido a hacer. Y eso era sacarte de la concentración en la que estabas sumergido.

Pero era inevitable. No por nada entre todos ella era conocida como la araña. Su presencia, era sumamente toxica y el veneno que salía de su boca, se parecía mucho al que llevabas cargando un cierto tiempo. Era una lástima que no confiases en ella lo suficiente como para ser alguien más, era una lástima que el repudio que sentías antes sus acciones superasen tus propias expectativas.

* * *

= = Eres la investigadora de un cuerpo militar.

Y la vida jamás fue tan aburrida. A diferencia de muchos de los que estaban en él , tu no habías escogido estar allí.El buker y las oficinas militares jamás habían sido agradables para alguien como tu, si hubieses pedido una vida diferente, seguramente sería de adivina en algún pueblo cualquiera.

Pero la guerra en un pasado, en el futuro y el presente, jamás era tan amable con los civiles. Tu eras solo una niña cuando todo esto comenzó, pero aún recuerdas la manera más sencilla en la cual supieron cortarle la luz a la mariposa que aún estaba conociendo el significado de lo que era volar. Basto una buena espada y un par de pistolas de dos hombres de una nación cercana para acabar con tu familia. Si bien no te dabas por reñirte con el mundo. Esto se convirtió en la manera en la cual seguiste corriendo.

Y te funcionó por un tiempo.

Pero a medida de que avanzabas con el tiempo, las cosas en tu alrededor no cambiaron. Es más, se volvieron cada vez más complejas.

Estuviste a punto de perecer, varias veces.

Pero la misma milicia que se encargó de quitarte lo que adoraste alguna vez. Procuro darte un nuevo refugio.

A cambio de un servicio.

Fue en ese momento en el que te colocaste una máscara, y tu lengua se volvió veneno y tus oídos tus mejores amigos. Si, eras investigadora, pero no cualquiera, tu trabajo era encargarte de la información y descubrir que tan certeras eran las situaciones que se formaban. Pero hace unas semanas habías concluido con lo que se te ordeno hacer.

Y sin nada más en la agenda, fuiste a visitar a cierto personaje que sabía sacarte más de un gesto y era uno de los únicos con quien de alguna manera podía decirse podías ser tu misma. Con pena debes decir que no duro mucho.

Y que era una lástima que aún fuese un cretino que ignorase parte de la realidad tal y como esta se le presentaba. Pero bien dicen que en los tiempos de guerra cada quien ve lo que quiere ver intenta ver lo que le hace mejor para que no sufra un quiebre mental. Aun así eso signifique sacrificar la cordura propia. Cosa que estuvieses encantada de ver, si eso no sugiriese acabar con tu vida también. Era hora que alguien le abriese los ojos a unas cuantas personas. Pero claro, primero debía dejar pasar su momento de gloria, explicando, lo que seguramente sería el plan que daría inicio al final, y a la parte más fuerte de esta guerra.

Siendo esa la situación, dejaste entonces, que se luzca ante el resto de quienes ocupaban altos rangos en aquel lugar, a la final le haría falta el orgullo después de lo que le dirías.

Acabarías con sus dulces ilusiones, aquellas que creías irreales.

Aun así significase cortarle las esperanzas.

Harías lo que fuese necesario para que sobreviviesen.Y no solo te referías al capitán estratega y a ti, si no aquellos con quienes podías decir, que habías hecho un lazo.

* * *

Pues bien, yo se que la mayoría de ustedes esperaban ver a Dave y a John en el primer capitulo. Yo misma consideré ponerlos en un inicio, desde el primer cap, pero lo cierto es que este proyecto es a largo plazo(?), y de una temática quizás un poco diferente y ellos me parecieron más acertados para abrir algo como les traigo una buena noticia, el siguiente cap si es para ellos.

Espero yo,poder llevar la trama que me he planteado. Y si sale como quiero, estoy segura que les gustará.

En cuanto a parejas, ya tengo pensadas unas cuales. Pero deberán ser pacientes si quieren ver de que se trata.

PD: Las actualizaciones, procuraré hacerlas, por lo menos una por mes. Si me es posible dos.

* * *

Eso sería todo. ¡Nos vemos en otro cap!


End file.
